Seihō High
Seihō High (正邦高校, Seihō Kōkō) is one of the Three Kings of Tokyo and are known for having the strongest defense in Tokyo. They regularly made it to the Interhigh for the past ten years, but couldn't advance this year since Seirin defeated them in the semi-finals of the preliminaries. As a result of this, they also couldn't compete in the Winter Cup. After the Interhigh, the four third-years, Iwamura, Kasuga, Ōmurō and Sakamoto retired from the club to start studying toward getting accepted into colleges.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 75, page 9 History For many years, Seihō High has been a steady competitor in the Interhigh preliminaries, usually making it all the way to the final league. This year, Seihō won matches to the 5th round against Kitawada High, which they won as well. The next match, the semi-finals, was against Seirin. If Seihō won, they would go up against a fellow King of Tokyo, Shūtoku High. After a long battle, Seirin won against Seihō, ending their Interhigh adventure. Because they only ended in the preliminaries semi-finals, they weren't qualified for the Winter Cup.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 75, page 10 Soon after the Interhigh, the team lost four seniors members to retirement. The team was seen again on the Street Basketball 5 on 5, where they tried to settle their feud with Seirin, but were unable to do so, because they were defeated by Himuro before they could face Seirin. Training style Seihō is using old martial arts movements to train their bodies. The specifique technique they are using is called the Nanba run. When a player runs normally, his leg that is moving forward and the arm that is moving forward are from different sides (right-left). With the Nanba run, the arm you swing forward when running is one the same side as the farthest leg. By twisting your body, there is less burden on it and reduces the amount of stamina needed.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 15 Not only the Nanba run, Seihō has mastered multiple martial arts techniques that makes them able to not lose their balance easily and to still use their strength even when outbalanced. Kasuga has shown the extent of these techniques by passing Izuki without using much power and with incredible speed.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 21, page 14 As explained by Riko, despite all these things, they are still high school basketball players, so they still have the same physique as a normal player and can also fall for feints or be outjumped.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 16 One of their weakness is the fact that their toes turn towards the direction that they intend to go, rather than stepping, and shifting the body, into the intended path, making it much more predictable to tell over time. Matches Interhigh preliminaries *'5th round': ● [[Seihō High vs Kitawada High|'Seihō High' vs Kitawada High]] ○ (71 – 12) *'Semi-finals': ● [[Seirin High vs Seihō High|'Seirin High' vs Seihō High]] ○ (73 – 71) Interhigh * Semi-Finals: ○ Seihō High vs [[Senshinkan High|'Senshinkan High']]' '(Past) ●''' (Unknown) Final league *● [[Seihō High vs Seirin High (past)|'''Seihō High vs Seirin High (past)]] ○ (150 – 40) Team Former Stats Trivia *Seihō has an official cheering squad: Invincible Resolve.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 23, page 3 *Because Seihō is an unusual national-level team, there have been some articles about them in basketball magazines.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 15 *A school that has a very strong basketball club, uses mental training and ancient martial arts as their basketball technique.CHARACTERS BIBLE References Navigation id:SMA Seihō Category:Teams Category:Three Kings of Tokyo Category:Seihō High Category:Senior High